


Periods

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Menstruation, Parents Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian doesn't know what to do, Sebastian is a caring father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Allison, Sebastian and Blaine's daughter, get's her first period when Blaine is on tour.





	Periods

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when Sebastian is a caring parent in stories, and I was thinking about this idea for a long time. Hope you like it.

“Daddy!” Allison yells from upstairs. “Allison, we do not yell!” Sebastian yells back and walks towards the stairs. “What’s wrong, Alli?” He asks her when he’s upstairs. “I’m bleeding!” She says to him from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?” He asks her. “Yes.”   
He opens the door to see her sitting on the toilet, her favourite pair of sweatpants on the ground with a red stain in it. “Why am I bleeding, daddy?” She asks him. He sights. He’s not good at this kind of stuff, Blaine had wanted to talk to him about this, he had heard from one of the mothers at school that their daughter had had her first period. Sebastian didn’t think it would come so soon, she was really young.  
“I’ll call auntie Santana. I’ll be right back, I promise.” He kisses her forehead and walks to his and his husband’s bedroom. He dials Santana’s number. “What’s up, meerkat? You know the time difference is big. It’s the middle of the night!” is the first thing Sebastian hears when he picks up. “I need your help. Allison just got her first period and Blaine is on tour and I don’t know what to do.” He tells her. “Oh, do you have pads?” She asks him. “I don’t know? I’ll go look if Blaine has bought them, he’s been obsessing about it lately.” Sebastian says and searches in their drawers. “No. Nothing.” He says after a few minutes. “Go to the store and buy them.” “I’m not going to leave Allison alone.” He tells her. She sights. “She’s yours and mine biologically kid. She’ll survive. And before you say anything, we all know you’re the biological father, she’s got your eyes and my beauty.” She tells him. He sights. “Fine. Thank you, Santana. Good night, I guess.” He tells her. “Keep me updated.” She says and hangs up.  
“Baby, Daddy needs to buy something for you in the store, are you going to be alright?” He asks his daughter. “Sure, it’s not like I’ve been sitting here for almost an hour!” She tells him. Yes, definitely his daughter. “I promise it won’t take long. I’ll be back soon!”   
\--  
He walks in the store and looks around. He has no idea where it is. “Can I help you, sir?” An old woman asks him. “Yes, I’m looking for pads.” He tells her. She smiles “for your girlfriend?” she asks him. “No, my daughter.” He shakes his head. “It’s the first time, and I don’t know what to do. My husband is better at these things.” He tells her. “I’ll show you.” She leads him to the back of the store. “You should probably buy some food for her, too. My daughter always wanted ice cream when she was on her period.” The woman tells him. She helps him pick the right thing. He thanks her and buys some chocolate ice cream, too. It’s Allison’s favourite.

\--  
“I’m coming in.” Sebastian warns before opening the door. His daughter is looking at him with tired eyes. He gives her some clean clothes. He helps her change and helps her with the pad. “Let’s eat some ice cream, I’ll explain everything.” He tells her. She nods and they walk downstairs. Sebastian grabs two bowls and spoons and they sit on the couch. “When a girl turns into a young woman, there are some other changes than her age. She’ll get her period, like you just did. Once a month your body will remind you that you’re a young woman now.” He says, he’s not going to have the talk with her, yet. He’ll let Blaine do that. “What are the other changes?” She asks him. “Your body will change. Some things will get bigger, I’ll let your papa explain that.” He tells her and she nods. “Does that mean I’m not a little girl anymore?” She asks him. He smiles at her. “You’ll always be my little girl.” 

Later that night, Blaine comes home. He was going to surprise his family, but they surprised them. His husband and daughter are asleep on the couch with empty bowls on the table. He smiles and places them in the sink. First, he wakes up his daughter. “Papa?” She asks him sleepily. “Shh, your dad is a sleep.” He tells her. She nods and walks her upstairs. “Daddy says I’m a young woman now.” She tells him when she climbs in her bed. “Oh, really?” He asks her and tucks her in. “Yes. I was bleeding. But daddy helped the pain go away.” He kisses her head. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. You can tell me all about it tomorrow, alright?” “Yeah…” She falls asleep again. He smiles and watches her for a few seconds before walking downstairs again.   
“Bas… Bas wake up, love.” “A few more minutes.” Sebastian mumbles. Blaine laughs. “Sebastian Nathaniel Anderson-Smythe, wake up.” Sebastian opens his eyes. “Blaine?” “Hey.” Sebastian pulls him in a hug. “I missed you, so much.” Sebastian mutters in his ear. “I missed you, too. Now, tell me why our daughter was talking about bleeding?” Blaine sits on Sebastian’s lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders. “She got her period.” Sebastian says and rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Of course, I had to miss it.” Blaine sights. “It’s okay, babe.” Sebastian tells him and rubs his back. “No, it’s not. A few years ago, I missed her first words because I had to record a new song. I missed her first steps because I had to shoot a videoclip. Now I missed her first period because I was on tour. I’m sick of missing things, Sebastian.” Sebastian wipes away the tear on Blaine’s cheek. “What do you want to do, stop being an artist?” Sebastian asks him. “It’s what you love to do.” “Not when it means being away from my family.” Blaine tells him. “I’m going to call my manager.” Blaine stands up. “Wait with that until tomorrow. It’s late, let’s go to back.” Sebastian says to him and stands up, too. “Yeah, you’re right.” Blaine yawns. “I’m tired.” He says to his husband. “Want me to carry you?” Sebastian asks him playfully. “If you insist.” Blaine giggles when Sebastian pick him up bridal style. “I love you, Blaine Anderson-Smythe.” “I love you, too, Sebastian Anderson-Smythe.” Blaine rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and slowly falls asleep to the sound of his lover’s heartbeat.


End file.
